


like you like that

by santiagosbinders



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, F/M, THATS A TAG??, amy santiago - Freeform, bfeuwobgujerg, brooklyn nine nine au, cba to write an au but doing this, excited asf, first chapter, getting better at tags ig, jake peralta - Freeform, kinda love this, love it rlly, nine nine squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santiagosbinders/pseuds/santiagosbinders
Summary: jake is struggling when amy goes away on a stakeout, how will he cope? will he fall apart? will he keep it together?
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. everybody talks

**Author's Note:**

> title from like you like that by L Devine.  
> -hope you enjoy this!  
> -i was wondering if i should turn this into a chaptered story rather than a one shot  
> -PLEASE comment your thoughts (keeps me sane lmao)  
> -enjoy <3

When in relationships there is no surprise that Jake Peralta is clingy and protective but when it comes to Amy Santiago he steps up his game massively. This proved to be an issue when Amy had to go away on a stakeout for a couple of days and all Jake could think about was when he was going to see her next or if she was safe. He felt as if his world was losing colour without amy there to brighten his day by looking at him from across the desk and smiling at him in a way that only Amy could ever do. Amy made him feel safe, she grounded him but whenever she was gone he was a mess. Even ask charles, but i mean even charles wasn't his normal self with one half of peraltiago gone. 

Overall, Jake couldn't cope living by himself and taking care of himself nevermind a whole other person but Amy made things easier. She had that special thing about her. Typically, Jake's apartment, given he was still alone and single, would have orange soda bottles and cans sprawled out all over the floor and takeout boxes piled up. There would always be piles of unwashed dishes overflowing the sink and in his bedroom clothes everywhere making his already small Brooklyn apartment even smaller than it already was. But Amy, she knew how to motivate him to keep things clean, she knew just what to say and he can't wait for the day she walks through the front door of their apartment and he gets to see her smile again. I mean, it's only 2 days until she comes back. He can cope, right? He loves the way her raven hair falls perfectly around her shoulders, he loves the way her eyes crease a little bit when she laughs at a bad joke that Holt tells, he loves the way she reassures him everytime he is in doubt about himself or every time his mind convinces him he is back in witsec protection. He can't wait to hug her and never let go. She feels so close yet so far away in his mind. She is the reason he is a better person, she helps him through everything and well without her he just can't cope properly. Lets just say, Amy keeps Jake sane. 

When at work is when his day seemed easiest as he was typically distracted a lot of the time but when he was done with the ‘fun’ part of his day and he had to sit down and do paperwork bothered him. Amy always helped him with paperwork, always. She is so smart and good with words that it genuinely shocks jake. Without Amy here to guide him through his paperwork, he feels lost and alone but then he looks over at the photo of them on his desk and feels reassured. Amy knew that this time away from her would prove difficult for Jake as when he came out of wisec protection he told her all the stories of him missing her more and more everyday to the point where it felt impossible to miss someone the way he missed her. Therefore, amy left him a letter on his desk for the following day at work and it read:  
“Jake, you're so incredibly important to me, no one else makes me feel the way you do. Ever since i met you i knew we were going to be more than coworkers but what i didn't expect is that we would soon become best friends and then being best friends would lead to smooshing booties. And what I definitely didn't expect was for us to become husband and wife. You, Jake, are the reason I smile everyday. You help me through the impossible and remind me that everything is going to be okay even when I start to doubt myself. You're always there for me. I fall impossibly in love with you more and more everyday and I never want you to forget that. You are my favourite person in the whole world and I can't wait until this stakeout is over so I can give you the biggest hug and never let go. You, jake peralta, make me want to be a better person. Life is unpredictable. Not everything is in our control but as long as you're with the right people, you can handle anything. And you, jake peralta, are the right person for me. I love you pineapples”

That. that one letter made him breakdown into tears whenever he read it or even touched it. He wants her there to read it to her and her there to reassure him. That's all he wants. Is that too much to ask?

The squad were all trying their best to help Jake through this as they knew how difficult Jake finds this and how he copes. Holt especially. He was there for Jake throughout all of coral palms so he knows what could happen to Jake once again and trust me, we don't want that. If anything, Jake is handling this okay despite him breaking down after reading the letter in the breakroom. Even Charles is a wreck but was that ever in doubt? Charles himself keeps trying to help Jake by bringing him his weird food combos and Jake just politely declines because he cannot physically deal with the smell of the stuff he brings in. Don't get me wrong, Jake loves that everyone is supporting him and helping him until Amy comes back but he doesn't know if he can cope with all this attention and people constantly reminding him of amy. He misses her more and more with every passing second, it's worrying, he would do anything to see her and hear her voice or just fall asleep with her in his arms. Those small things help Jake get through the day. Those small things keep Jake grounded and away from harm. It's as if he and Amy are in this little bubble of theirs whenever they are together but when one of them is gone it leaves the other vulnerable and feeling alone.


	2. i know the sound (of your heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amys pov!
> 
> amy starts to get mixed feelings about leaving jake as she herself isnt coping very well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from the sound by the 1975!  
> -hope you enjoy this!  
> -kinda thought itd be fun to make this chapter in amys pov rather than jakes  
> -as always, PLEASE comment your thoughts so i can make improvements etc  
> -enjoy <3

The morning has come, the day Amy had to say goodbye to Jake for 3 days and she was struggling but tried her best to cover that so jake wouldn't be a panicking mess when she left. She already felt time slipping through her fingers on the car ride to the precinct and she overall couldn't focus at all. All she was worrying about was Jake, how will he cope without her? When he told her all about coral palms she felt so utterly to blame and she couldn't help but burst into tears in that moment. Instead of Amy comforting Jake, it was Jake comforting Amy which, in all honesty, she didn't expect. She just wants to be that wife that is there for him when he needs it most and even when he doesn't see it she does and she helps before the issue gets too big for him to handle. This was one of those rare moments which she couldn't seem to shake. 

Once they arrived at the precinct everyone was there waiting for the pair of them to get into work, she was going on a stakeout with Rosa and overall she would be there to support her through everything just like she was during the time Jake was in prison and witness protection. If anything Amy was glad that she was going on a stakeout with Rosa of all people because she always helps her get through these moments of doubt. She's only on the stakeout for 3 days but she can tell that it's going to feel like an eternity mainly because she can't see Jake or go to sleep in his arms or just all the stuff they regularly do. To be honest, it has been quite a long time since amy or jake have been apart for more than a day so she can tell that it is going to affect both of them quite a lot and she can't exactly help if her emotions start acting up because she misses him but she is mainly worried about how jake will cope with everything seeing as he describes amy as his happiness. In all fairness, Amy and Jake get along quite well and Amy adores him with every inch of her heart, Jake Peralta is all she could ever want and more. Jake Peralta helps her through anything despite what he is battling himself, this is why she loves her husband so dearly. Yes they may have had their ups and downs but its what every couple go through and if anything it strengthens a relationship which overall just helps in the long run.

Next thing Amy knows is that she is in an undercover car driving to the place she will call ‘home’ for the next 3 days and if she is honest, she is having second thoughts about taking up this offer. Yes, it could help get some crime off of the street but can she cope staying away from jake? All she wants to do is fall asleep in his arms and just do all that cute coupley stuff with him. Afterall, she did vow to spend the rest of her life with him and if anything she doesn't regret any of that. Not a single word of it. She finally snaps out of her trance once Rosa hits her lightly on her shoulder, damn she misses Jake and it's only been a couple of hours. How is she going to cope for the next 3 days? She doesn't even know the answer herself but she hopes she can figure it out soon or she won't be able to focus on the case at all.

The next couple of hours of setting up for the stakeout is torture, all she can focus on is jake. How is Jake coping? What is Jake doing? Why can't she be with Jake right now? Overall, she misses Jake a lot right now and can't stop thinking about him until Rosa once again snaps her out of her trance.


End file.
